Sectumsempra
by Himura57
Summary: ...Porque lo que quería era que el sufrimiento que le otorgara a sus enemigos fuera una tortura que los acompañara por toda la eternidad por cada humillación que había recibido... { Los personajes de Harry Potter desgraciadamente no me pertenecen (por desgracia (?)). Le pertenecen oficialmente a J.K. Rowling }


p style="margin: 0px 0px 6px; color: #1d2129; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"strong[ Junio de 1978, Habitaciones de Slytherin. ]/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 6px; color: #1d2129; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"br /em~ * ~ Sectumsempra ~ * ~/em/p  
blockquote  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 6px; color: #1d2129; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em« Los gritos siempre habían sido una constante desde que tenía memoria en aquella desvencijada casa ubicada en la calle de la Hilandera, en Cokeworth Inglaterra. Tobias Snape nunca había sido un hombre especialmente generoso sino más bien todo lo contrario. Nunca estaba contento con nada en absoluto, al menos con nada que se saliera de su control. Todo debía hacerse conforme sus órdenes y si algo se oponía, simplemente lo doblegaba hasta el punto de quebrarlo en miles de pedazos. Elieen, su madre, y él mismo, eran las mejores pruebas de ello. Eileen se había transformado poco a poco, había dejado aquel porte orgulloso con el que siempre había estado acostumbrado a verla desde que tenía memoria pero después de que su pequeño hijo cumpliera seis años todo cambió abruptamente. Él por otro lado, después de su primera manifestación mágica, comenzó a ver todo cada vez más negro. Tuvo que aprender a soportar, a la mala, que su existencia en el mundo era por completo equivocada. Tuvo que aprender a no llorar mientras su padre grababa en su espalda con golpes cada nueva lección. Tuvo que aprender a vivir con el temblor involuntario de su cuerpo cuando alguien invadía su espacio personal, a ser catalogado como el extraño, a las burlas de principios de año por su manera de caminar encorvada similar al de una araña, a las burlas por su forma de ser por querer pasar más tiempo en medio de libros o calderos porque su capacidad para confiar en las personas era casi nula. A aprender a desarrollarse con un odio y rencor hacia quien era, a tolerar que la mitad de su sangre perteneciera precisamente a Tobias Snape y a pesar de poder hacer magia no poder sacarse esa mitad de sangre sin terminar muerto./em/p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 6px; color: #1d2129; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #1d2129; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emPor siete años, mientras estuvo en Hogwarts, se había esforzado al máximo para intentar borrar quién era y cubrir cada una de sus limitantes para no quedarse atrás. Recordaba el tiempo que había pasado investigando lo necesario como para poder inventar aquel nuevo hechizo. Los libros que había tenido que leer sin importar que muy pocos entendieran ese hábito. Aunque cuando lo creó nunca pensó que lo utilizaría precisamente para regresar cada una de las humillaciones recibidas por Tobias Snape. Los gritos que salieron de aquella desvencijada casa ubicada en la calle de la Hilandera en Cokeworth en aquella ocasión fueron por completo distintos. No habían sido los suyos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía escuchar las mismas súplicas que él mismo había tenido que soltar en alguna ocasión de los labios de su progenitor. Podía observar la sangre emanar del cuerpo de aquel hombre que por años lo torturó, y aunque también podía sentir aquel líquido carmesí y espeso correr por sus dedos, aquello no le importó. También por primera vez una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios justo en el momento en el que la oscuridad lo engulló por completo. »/em/p  
/blockquote  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; color: #1d2129; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par aquella noche, su respiración se encontraba agitada como casi todas las noches de las últimas semanas. Sentir la manera en la que su pijama se adhería a su cuerpo a causa del sudor que perlaba su cuerpo, ya era un hecho al que se había tenido que acostumbrar. Con pereza y cansancio se levantó de su cama arrastrando con él su diario, para finalmente sentarse en el alfeízar de la ventana de la habitación como se había convertido en su costumbre cada vez que tenía una pesadilla. Recordaba el tiempo que había invertido para investigarlo y la manera en la que Dolohov lo había ayudado, de hecho aunque no lo dijera, no lo hubiera conseguido sin su ayuda. En aquel entonces lo había impulsado el propósito de superarse y al mismo tiempo para poder librarse del yugo del peso de todas las humillaciones a las que era sometido. Para poder defenderse sin importar cuántas personas se metieran con él./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px 0px; display: inline; color: #1d2129; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Con la yema de sus dedos acarició las palabras que había escrito en la parte superior de aquella hoja de su diario hacía un par de años atrás. "Sectumpra, para enemigos". Aquella palabra la había escogido por los efectos que tenía en su oponente: 'Sectum', ser cortado y 'Semper', para siempre. Porque lo que quería era que el sufrimiento que le otorgara a sus enemigos fuera una tortura que los acompañara por toda la eternidad por cada humillación que había recibido. No sabía el significado de aquella pesadilla que últimamente lo acompañaba cada noche pero si con aquel hechizo podía al fin liberarse de todo, entonces no dudaría en usarlo cuando fuera necesario./p 


End file.
